journeymanfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Paradoxes
Category I love this page. What category should it be in? -- Danny (talk) 11:26, 25 September 2007 (UTC) :There is no category for this. It could be its own category. -- User:70.136.55.25 25 September 2007 Responses on Episode 101 nitpicks Much of these nitpicks are easily explainable by further exposition, and exposition that we can assume is forthcoming. *For instance, we don't know what Katie Vassar does. For all we know, she makes the money in the family (this actually makes sense since Dan will no longer be able to hold a regular job). Alternatively, Dan may have received a life insurance policy on Lydia. *On both of the points marked "Time Travel" - this is likely a future point that the series will cover. We're one episode into the (hopefully 20+ episode) first season. Expecting the pilot to completely fill out the specifics of the "rules" is at best silly. The pilot is a chance to sell the show and introduce the main points of the show (Dan is a reporter who travels through time. He has a wife and son and brother and an ex-fiancé, who also time-travels.). After all, this is what the producers sell to the network and/or to advertisers (and ultimately to viewers). It's better to hint at 10 things and leave them all vague than to spend the 40 minutes all on one topic. Under most models of a television series, we can expect to see the limits of the mechanism fleshed out, as well as elements of the over-plot like "Who/what is deploying the time-travellers?". So there's no nitpick or plot hole here, they just haven't gotten to it yet. *Additionally, on both "Time Travel" points, I'd bet that we'll see episodes that cover these possibilities at some point - Dan creates a present (through mettling in the past) in which Zack has like brain damage or something and must find a way to undo it, or breaks the rules to enrich or help one of his friends or relatives. *Finally, on the "Time Travel" points, it may take a lot to actually change a time-line. For instance, in the first episode, Dan had to cause drastic changes and/or save lives on three occasions. He had to stop the suicide, stop the abortion, and finally stop Neal Gaines from killing his wife and child in order to affect even a "small", "localized" change in the present. It's possible that either minor events are brushed aside (Lidia forgets to mention seeing Dan at home), or are simply not powerful enough to change the timeline in meaningful ways (sure, one or two conversations change slightly, or people fight for a week, but relationships aren't actually altered). *Dan's ability to play himself is pretty logical. Based on the people I have known and watched age in their 20s and 30s, it's entirely possible that the mid-30s Dan can impersonate the mid-20s Dan with some accuracy, especially if he's the kind of guy who really only has like one haircut and style. Additionally, there was no expectation of an impostor, so subtle differences would be overlooked. --12.5.52.170 04:54, 26 September 2007 (UTC)